La Batalla Final (Libro I) Antes de la llegada de La Sombra
by Idril Baggins
Summary: Esta historia comienza en el año 3000 de la TE. Pero como en El Reino Bendecido los años se cuentan diferente siendo la mitad de la mitad de los transcurridos en Arda, no vamos a especificar fechas exactas. Aquí dan comienzo los acontecimientos que confluirán en la Dagor Dagorath, muchos años después. (Se recomienda leer Apostillas Libro I de Los Dias Felices en La Comarca)
1. Chapter 1

**Sobre Idril e Illuin**

 **De su estancia en Lorien**

 **Antes de la Gran División de Amán y la futura Dagor Dagorath**.

…

Idril estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la gran ventana de la Mansión y sus ojos recorrían el hermoso paisaje que se desplegaba ante ellos, pero su alma estaba mucho más allá.

Pensaba en los momentos vividos junto a su amado, cuando ser parte de su vida incluía mas que sus encuentros ocasionales, dentro de sus sueños.

Pensaba en su casa en La Colina, pensaba en los peligros a los que se habían enfrentado, en la batalla, en la pena que sobrevino a aquellos días,, en cuanto tiempo debió acompañarlo en el silencio, en los días sin sonrisas…

Pensaba en tantas cosas…

Pero aquellos eran tiempos muy distantes y aunque algo dentro de su alma sabía que no siempre sería así, al menos por el momento había paz.

Ella era un espíritu de Valinor, y aunque muchas cosas habían sucedido desde su llegada a La Tierra Media, aún mantenía su alma el poder y la sabiduría de la gente de su pueblo. ¨Por eso no le era ajeno el hecho de que esa paz muy pronto sería un recuerdo y la oscuridad llegaría a su mundo y allí permanecería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sabía que muy pronto se desataría en Arda la gran batalla y que a su fin la paz solo duraría un breve lapso de tiempo, al menos en su mundo, y que pronto la verdadera guerra comenzaría.

Sabía que las historias de tantos estarían entreveradas en aquellos sucesos y aunque ignoraba exactamente el curso de los hechos, sabía que acontecerían.

Aún había luz en su mundo, mas allá de Arda, en La Tierras Imperecederas, la oscuridad no formaba parte de él, pero llegaría el día en el que su reino se dividiría y la magia sería prohibida y todo lo brillante comenzaría a menguar y una parte de Valinor se sumiría en la más profunda oscuridad. No podía verlo con claridad pero entendía que sucedería. Sabía que Melkor sería desencadenado otra vez y que desde las profundidades de su prisión, urdiría su plan. Cuando los Portadores del Anillo por fin llegaran a Aman sería el comienzo de una época señalada y aunque ella ansiaba aquel instante, en el que podría reencontrarse con esa mitad de su corazón que había quedado en Arda, aunque lo anhelaba fervientemente, también lo temía, porque conocía los hechos futuros en los que su familia estaba involucrada y eran terribles.

-Madre…

La voz de su pequeña hija la arrancó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos regresaron de aquel mundo lejano que se empeñaban en ver.

Se encontraron con los de su niña y la sonrisa regresó a sus labios.

-Aún estas despierta…

Illuin alzó sus pequeños hombros y agachó su cabeza

Entonces Idril supo que sus pensamientos la perturbaban y se sintió culpable por ello.

-¿Sigues viendo lo que veo verdad?

Illuin movió su cabeza afirmativamente y luego la alzó y encontró los ojos de su madre

-Son como murmullos entre mucha niebla…

Idril suspiró y alzó dulcemente a la niña y la sentó sobre su regazo

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

La mirada de Illuin se perdía más allá de los jardines.

-Háblame sobre lo que ves…

Le dijo por fin Idril, porque por mucho que se empeñara en evitar que sucediera, Illuin podía percibir sus pensamientos y la conexión de sus almas era demasiado fuerte.

Desde que habían llegado a Lorien para fortalecer sus espíritus, Idril lo había sabido.

Compartir su alma con sus hijas era parte de su destino pero aquello había tenido un propósito además de salvar sus vidas, todo había sido parte del plan.

Illuin suspiró también y no dejó de ver por la ventana mientras hablaba

-No estoy segura madre, solo son imágenes que a veces no comprendo…te veo a ti y a mi padre…sonríes y sé que eres feliz…porque lo amas…luego veo una batalla y siento que la felicidad te ha abandonado…a ambos y entonces me siento triste y regreso a aquel lugar tan silencioso y no quiero alejarme pero sé que debo volver…

Idril la miraba y su corazón se oprimía al entender que su alma tomaba el curso que debía tomar para conducirla hacia su destino.

-Y después veo otras cosas…los veo a mi padre y a ti juntos otra vez, aquí en el Reino Bendecido, y mi hermana Ilmen también está…y todos volvemos a ser felices pero…de pronto todo se oscurece y entonces tengo miedo…y el único lugar al que deseo ir porque me siento a salvo es allí…

Dijo señalando la distancia.

Entonces Idril comprendió que no solo podía ver sus pensamientos, sino que podía ir más allá, y que su propia vida se entrelazaba con los recuerdos pero que formaban imágenes diferentes.

Porque eran parte de la historia de Illuin y no de la suya

Y tratando de ordenar sus ideas intentó alivianar las dudas y temores de su hija

-Querida Illuin…de lo que puedo hablarte con certeza es de lo que he vivido pero no puedo ir más allá…porque algunas de las cosas que has visto no están dentro de mis pensamientos sino de los tuyos y ese es un camino en el que debes andar sin mi intervención…

Y tomó un respiro ante la ahora atenta mirada de su hija

-Puedes ver el tiempo en el que he sido feliz con tu padre, en La Tierra Media, antes de que tú nacieras, ves la Batalla frente a las puertas de Erebor y la enorme pena que nos sobrevino a tu padre y a mi tras la muerte del Rey Bajo la Montaña ves aquellos tiempos de silencios en los que tu padre no podía sonreír y luego ves un futuro del que no puedo hablarte, porque solo lo intuyo…ves una sombra que presiento pero que aún desconozco…y el lugar al que deseas ir porque te sientes a salvo…

Y volvió a mirar más allá de los jardines tras la ventana

-Mucho me temo que tenga que ver con tu propia historia pero aún así debo decirte, como tantas veces te he dicho, que no perteneces a ese lugar por muy a salvo que creas sentirte allí…en Las Estancias de Mandos solo pueden morar las almas de los que han muerto…nadie mas… y nuestros ojos no llegan hasta allí, no podemos entrar, no se nos está permitido ver lo que hay dentro…

Entonces Illuin suspiró y también miró tras la ventana

-Está dormido…el rey está dormido sobre la piedra…

Le dijo casi en un susurro, como si aún desde aquella distancia, temiera despertarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

 **Sobre el don concedido por Mandos y el anuncio de su segunda Profecía**

Illuin crecía, y conforme pasaban los años su belleza y su sabiduría aumentaban en armonía y deleite para quienes tenían el agrado de conocerla.

Era una hermosa flor en los Jardines de Lorien, donde junto a su madre había decidido permanecer desde su llegada a Valinor.

Era valiente y las historias de su familia habían alentado en su espíritu un ardor por las batallas y las causas justas.

Había crecido escuchando historias de héroes y en especial amaba escuchar a su madre contar sus días vividos en La Tierra Media, donde como protectora de su padre, había sido protagonista de numerosos hechos dentro de los cuales, el que mas hacía arder su corazón era La Batalla frente a las puertas de Erebor.

Tal vez, aquel amor hacia las grandes historias había sido el principal causante de su compasión y admiración por quienes las habían librado, por los que habían dejado su vida en ellas y fue tal vez aquel amor el que la había conducido irremediablemente hacia la morada de sus héroes. Tal vez había sido aquello lo que había avivado la llama de su amor…

Una y otra vez había acudido Illuin a las puertas de Las estancias de Mandos y se había sentado junto a las altas escalinatas entonando alguna bella canción. Y en cada una de sus visitas su Señor Mandos y su esposa Vaire la habían escuchado.

Ella cantaba dulcemente y las almas que moraban dentro de las estancias habían sentido alivio al oírla.

Todos aquellos que se hallaban despiertos y esperando por su destino, se habían sentido felices al escuchar la voz de la doncella. Aún los que permanecían dormidos habían sentido regocijo, pues su voz había llegado hasta sus sueños mas profundos.

Todo esto lo vió Mandos y un día la mandó a llamar. Porque él conocía sucesos que ella aún ni sospechaba y los tapices tejidos por Vaire se hilaban ante sus ojos con tramas ocultas para los seres vivos y el de la joven dejaba entrever entre sus hilos la justificación de sus actos.

Y así como su madre había recibido el don de los sueños, concedido por Lorien, Illuin recibió un don que ningún otro ser poseía, ella podía entrar y salir de las Estancias de Mandos a voluntad, y en su canto estaba la cura para muchos males y los espíritus de los que allí moraban encontraban alivio al escuchar su voz.

Tan dulce era su melodía que los pájaros se reunían en las puertas de las estancias cuando ella cantaba, y sus trinos la acompañaban en su canción.

Cierto era que aquel don había sido concedido pero también era cierto que Illuin había poseído la habilidad de soñar con aquella morada desde que era muy pequeña, aún cuando su interior estaba vedado para todos los seres vivos. Esta peculiar cualidad suya había convencido, junto con su melodiosa voz, al amo Mandos para hacer posible aquel regalo.

El canto de Illuin era escuchado por todos, pero solo en su corazón se hallaba la verdadera razón del porque lo entonaba.

Solo una de las almas moradoras de aquellas estancias era la verdadera causa de su canto, aunque con el tiempo, Illuin comprendió que su misión estaba mas allá de sus deseos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con el tiempo Illuin entabló una hermosa amistad con los Señores de Las Estancias, aunque era querida por todos los Valar y cada uno de ellos amaba regalarle la sabiduría de sus dones.

Largas horas pasaba paseando por los jardines junto a Mandos, escuchando sus sabias palabras y aprendiendo.

Illuin pensaba que su voz se asemejaba al sonido de una tormenta, a veces refrescante y cálida, a veces tempestuosa e iracunda. Amaba pasar esos momentos junto a su Señor y atesoraba cada palabra dentro de su corazón, aunque algunas no llegaba a comprenderlas.

Su rostro era implacable pero hermoso. Sus largos cabellos oscuros y sus ojos claros le daban una apariencia imponente y su mirada era penetrante cual el filo de una espada y hacia su objetivo dirigía su certera estocada.

Solía ocultar su rostro tras una capucha y se cubría con su aterciopelada capa azul.

Así caminaba por las noches estrelladas por las costas occidentales de Valinor, rodeado por un aura de luz plateada que destellaba a su paso.

Era sabio y no solía dejar que sus palabras se oyeran con frecuencia, pero cuando las liberaba eran tan certeras y oportunas que no había lugar para nada mas y miles de otras tantas no serían suficientes para acallar el tremendo espacio que dejaban una vez pronunciadas.

Podía recordar todos los hechos acontecidos e incluso predecir algunos que estaban por acontecer.

Muchas veces, Illuin podía percibir en sus ojos, la misma dulzura que veía en los ojos de su hermano Lorien o la enorme pena que vivía en los de su hermana Nienna, pero solo era un destello que duraba unos segundos, después la profundidad de la noche regresaba y aquella calidez solo permanecía en el recuerdo.

…..

…

Pero hubo una noche de entre tantas otras, que marcó la vida de Illuin para siempre.

Durante una de sus caminatas bajo las estrellas, le pareció a Illuin que su Señor se sentía abatido y se sacudió su corazón pensando en que terrible mal podía causar aquel sentimiento.

Permaneció a su lado mientras lo veía detenerse y llevar sus ojos hacia las estrellas, o más allá de ellas, le pareció.

- _El tiempo está cerca…_

Dijo con severidad

- _Pronto el reino de Sauron deberá caer en manos de los elegidos y se habrá cumplido la primera parte de la ´profecía…_

Y sus ojos siguieron fijos mas allá de la noche y el corazón de Illuin siguió arrebatado al oírlo hablar

- _Y llegará el día en el que desembarquen en nuestras costas y entonces será el principio del fin de todas las cosas…_

La joven quiso hablar pero no se atrevieron sus palabras a escapar de su boca

Entonces Mandos la miró y toda la imponencia de sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos y sus palabras desfilaron como imágenes que aunque confusas, se dejaron ver dentro de la mente de Illuin.

- _Porque será en ese día en el que Melkor se sacudirá en su encierro y sabrá lo mismo que yo…que ha empezado…_

Y sus ojos siguieron mirándola con firmeza

- _Habrá quienes crean que borrando todo vestigio de magia se resguardaran del destino pero no será así y solo después de que la oscuridad llegue a nuestro mundo y lo divida en dos y la enemistad crezca entre nuestra gente, será que nacerá quien tendrá el poder para abrir el camino y permitir que los acontecimientos sigan el curso que el destino les ha marcado…_

Entonces los ojos de Illuin se llenaros de lágrimas y el temor la invadió y Mandos volvió sus ojos al cielo y como si lo estuviera viendo dijo:

- _Cuando el mundo sea viejo y los Poderes se cansen, entonces Morgoth, será liberado por quien ya ha sido elegido para cumplir con ese cometido, y viendo que la guardia duerme, regresará por la Puerta de la Noche del Vacío Intemporal, y destrozará el Sol y la Luna y muchos que yacen en mis Estancias serán liberados y lucharán…y al final vencerán…y Después la Tierra se quebrará y será hecha de nuevo, y los Silmarils se recuperarán del Aire, la Tierra y el Mar;_ _Y las Montañas de Valinor se nivelarán, de modo que la Luz se extenderá por todo el mundo. En esa luz los Dioses serán jóvenes de nuevo, y los Elfos despertarán y se levantarán todos sus muertos, y se cumplirá el propósito que Ilúvatar designó para ellos._

Y mientras el horror se agolpaba en los ojos de Illuin y las lágrimas corrían por su pálido rostro, al fin pudo liberar las palabras que habían permanecido encerradas

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto mi Señor?

Le preguntó al fin y entonces Mandos volvió los ojos a ella y en ellos la joven vio aquel destello de dulzura que otras veces había creído ver

- _Porque ahora sé que serás parte de esa historia, más que otros y mucho antes de que suceda lo que acabo de proclamar, nacerá aquel que ha sido elegido para equilibrar el mal que nos acosará, y confiará en ti más que en nadie y será tu misión guiar sus pasos…_

 _Y pareció suspirar al decir esto_

 _-Y porque deberás tomar una gran decisión cuando el momento llegue…_

Después su mirada volvió a ocultarse tras el velo de la fortaleza y regresó sus ojos a las estrellas

- _Sabrás reconocer las señales…_

Dijo finalmente.

Pero Illuin siguió temblando y aunque se esforzó casi no encontró el aliento para continuar, porque lo que le había sido revelado era mas de lo que podía sostener su espíritu.

-¿Y que pasará con las razas que pueblan la Tierra mi Señor?

Mandos no respondió inmediatamente pero después dijo:

- _Sobre tu gente te diré que tienen reservado un lugar en el mundo porque han sido parte de grandes cosas, nada diré sobre los hombres aún… y sobre los hijos de Aule el hacedor…_

Y sus ojos regresaron a los suyos como si hubiera intuido que aquello le importaba especialmente

- _Sobre ellos te diré que su creador los cuida y así como ha logrado darles un lugar en mis Estancias, así les ha declarado a los Primeros Padres que Iluvatar los consagrará y les dará un lugar entre sus hijos cuando llegue el fin y tendrán por misión ayudar a Aule a rehacer Arda, después de esta última Batalla._

Y dibujando una sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver sobre su rostro volvió sus ojos al cielo e Illuin respiró hondamente y se sintió agradecida.


End file.
